Just Another Story
Just Another Story (originally known as "Just Another Boring Story", also known as "Not Another Story", "What, Another Story?!?", "That one cliche Pokeumans parody", "Another Story'", and soforth) is a Pokeumans parody story, written by spoonerdog123 to be "a deliberate (and groan-worthy) attempt to use every single Pokéumans cliche the writer can possibly think of, and actually get something good out of it." In addition to attacking cliches, the story also includes various pop culture references scattered throughout. Plot The story attempts to follow the most cliched of plots it can. Generic Character Name (Female) - or "Gen" for short - wakes up from a dream where she is dragged down a deep, dark hole by a 'weirdo dog', only to discover shortly afterwords that her hand is growing brown fur. After encountering a generic Pokextinctionist Pizza Guy, Gen is rescued by a 'cardboard cut - out' Charizard. However the Charizard is then shot out of the sky while doing this, and Gen is pursued by three evil doctors (all of whom have counterparts in the anime Naruto). After a chase scene, a blackout-induced dream sequence, an even worse rescue, and another blackout, Gen wakes up to find that she's tuned into a Herdier, and is lying in a hospital bed. In the ward, Gen is given a Hawaiian pizza by an 'Unidentified Pizza Guy', whose species 'cannot be revealed, because if it were a flame war would be declared'. Gen makes a point of ignoring him repeatedly, and goes to see the principal - a Magikarp. Shortly after this, she leaves the office and meets her roommates - 'Unidentified Pizza Guy' and 'Fatso' - an unnamed, morbidly obese Quilava who cannot speak without shouting. However, the principal then changes the Herdier's roommates to a Zoroark and a Lucario, for no real reason other than author service. Gen is then nearly crushed by Fatso, and 'Unidentified Pizza Guy' helps her up, finally introducing himself as John the Shiny Ho-Oh. Fatso takes Gen on a tour of the base. At this point, the story jumps to Gen trying to write a piece of fanfiction, with John asking her what she's doing. When she shows him, the author apologizes for being unable to show a Herdier removing a Ho-Oh's head and then jumps to Gen leaving the room. The story jumps a second time, to Gen wandering aimlessly down a corridor. The school bell goes, and she is dragged off to her class by Fatso. On the way, Gen gets into an argument with a Machoke - a gym teacher. The argument goes "off script", and a Smeargle shows up, demanding that the whole scene be given a retake (which is then done). However, a new character - Kiaba the Bagon/Flygon hybrid (a parody of Seto Kaiba of Yu-Gi-Oh!) shows up, and makes Gen cry by mentioning that he dislikes Hawaiian pizza. After a third jump, Gen arrives in her first class. Kiaba and Gen begin making faces and throwing things at each other, which quickly escalates into Gen eating Kiaba's desk, and fireballs screaming across the back of the classroom. However, the teacher refuses to acknowledge that this is happening. User Ideas There is a suggestions page for the story, where any fans of the story and/or random people with a random idea may suggest ideas for future chapters. If you want to make a suggestion, you may find the page HERE. Category:Storys Category:Joke Canon